Confusões e Problemas
by sango de lioncourt
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha sãoi vizinhos e se detestam desde sempre. Será possível que entre eles possa surgir um romance?postei um aviso, leiam.
1. Default Chapter

Um belo dia...foi o que me disseram. Nada de belo para mim, é claro. Tive uma noite infernal por conta da insônia que o "amável" casal que mora em cima me causou, com todo aquele barulho noturno. Sinceramente, se eu não conhecesse Miroku e Sango, eu diria que são dois leopardos cruzando. Mas eu, é claro, nunca disse isso a eles, senão eu viria o rosto vermelho de Sango e o sorriso confiante de Miroku. Além disso, ainda tive que esbarrar com aquele idiota daquele Inuyasha, aquele carinha chato que namora aquela garota chata da Kikyou. Em minhas palavras, os dois se merecem. Só espero que não tenham filhos, por que senão o mundo estaria perdido. Depois de esbarrar com esse traste, ainda levei um baita de um esporro do meu chefe por ter chegado atrasada. A culpa não é minha se o maldito ônibus não chegou na hora!!! Minha vontade era de berrar com aquele velho tão alto que até um velho surdo de noventa e sete anos que mora no Chile escutasse! Aaaaaah!!!

Bem, com todo esse papo de mau-humor esqueci até de me apresentar.Me chamo Kagome Higurashi e tenho dezenove anos. Morei com meus pais, meu irmão mala e meu avô doido até o ano passado quando me revoltei e vim morar aqui, no centro de Tokio. Meu minúsculo apartamento sempre está com minhas roupas jogadas pelo chão e um forte cheiro d fritura no ar. digamos que eu não sou a dona de casa mais limpa do mundo...Miroku e Sango, meus melhores amigos, moram no apartamento acima do meu, como eu já havia dito. O ridículo do Inuyasha mora ao meu lado, pro meu azar...

Bem, após enfrentar um terrível dia de trabalho e ainda com TPM, pensei que iria ao meu apê com a esperança de que iria ter uma boa noite de descanso com um bom filme e, quem sabe, com uma boa refeição. infelizmente, as coisas não ocorreram tão facilmente...

"Entregue isto ao Inuyasha, por favor." Kouga, um jovem de cabelos negros e longos que sempre fora apaixonado por mim, me mostrava um pacote.

"P-Por que eu?" Eu NUNCA havia entrado no apartamento de Inuyasha antes e não pretendia entrar. Aliás, se eu não gostasse tanto de Kouga, ele levaria um não e um tapa na cabeça só por ter feito eu considerar esta questão. Não, não gosto NEM UM POUQUINHO do Inuyasha.

"Por que você é vizinha dele." respondeu Kouga com um sorriso.

Mesmo estando deliberadamente tentada a recusar esta "magnífica" missão, não queria que Kouga pensasse que eu era uma idiota egoísta. Posso até ser, mas não deixaria que ninguém descobrisse tão facilmente. E além do mais, era só bater na porta, entregar o pacote e ir pra casa. O que podia dar errado? Se eu pudesse ensinar uma lição a alguém, eu ensinaria esta: NUNCA DIGA QUE NADA PODE DAR ERRADO, POR QUE PODE! Foi isso que descobri indo ao apartamento de Inuyasha naquela noite.

Toc, toc, toc. Eu batia na porta. Estava torcendo para que ele não estivesse em casa e eu pudesse ir simplesmente deixando um bilhete e o pacote na porta de sua casa. Como sempre, deu errado e Inuyasha me atendeu. Nossa, apesar de chato, implicante, pedante, gorsseiro, estúpido, egoísta e outras "qualidades" até que esse babaca não é um corpinho que se jogue fora. Pudera, estava sem camisa e com uma calça jeans apertada. Uau, ele é gostoso. Pena que fala...

"Kouga-sama me pediu para te entregar isto." fui logo ,despejando o pacote antes que pudesse me encantar mais com o abdômen dele. Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e eu corei furiosamente. Não era o olhar de Inuyasha. Era um olhar interesse.

"Kagome-sama, pode entrar um pouco?" hã???? Nunca me dei bem com ele e ele me convida para entrar na casa dele. Bem, mesmo detestando esse grosso de corpo perfeito, minha educação não me permitiu recusar o convite.

"Sabe, Kagome" Ele estava na cozinha, disse que iria preparar um drink para nós. Ele ficou tão legal de repente..."Tive uma discussão com a Kikyou..."

Agora, por que DIABOS aquele cara estava me contando sua vida? E por que diabos me coração estava batendo tão forte?? Ah que raivaaaaa!

"Eu sei que nós temos um péssimo relacionamento." disse ele, se sentando ao meu lado. Ele me olhava nos olhos muito profundamente. Ai Deus eu devo estar um pimentão agora! Odeio admitir, mas esse carinha mexe muito comigo! Ah que inferno! Droga, droga, droga! O que será que ele quer comigo hein?

"Eu..."

"Cale-se." ele tampou minha boca com dois dedos. Não faz isso comigo, não..."Sinto falta de conversar com alguém. miroku e sango vivem nos amassos, eu não gosto do Kouga, você é quem me resta."

"Pensei que você não gostasse de mim."

"E não gosto...mas sempre tive vontade de conversar com você."

Então após tantos meses convivendo do nada esse cretino quer falar comigo? Ah por favor! Esse cara é MESMO um idiota!

"Inuyasha, está ficando um pouco tarde e eu estou morta de cansada. Conversamos outro dia, ok?"

"Kagome, por que você..."

"Tchau."

"Não vai, não!"

"Inuyasha, eu"

"Fica mais!"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Nã...AAAAAI!"

Pronto, levei um baita de um tombo só por que aquele imbecil me puxou. Ótimo, perfeito, pior impossível. Retornaremos à meu lema: nunca diga que não pode ficar pior. Sim, eu tinha acabado de cair por entre as duas pernas do cara que eu mais odeio, mas podia ficar pior. E ficou.

"Ah, droga...Kagome, quer fazer o favor de sair daí?"

"Com prazer..ai!"

"Vai sair hoje?"

"Er...não posso.."

"Por que não?"

Feito. O pior aconteceu. Fiquei com o meu cabelo preso no zíper da calça dele. Eu disse pior? Ah não, lá vamos nós de novo....

"I-Inuyasha, o que você está fazendo?"

"Kikyou????"

continua....

o q vcs acharam hein? pliz mandem reviewssss....

eu naum costumo escrever fics UA mas me deu a idéia de fazer essa...a idéia da Kagome presa na calça do Inuyasha era boa demais pra cr ignorada...

eu keria fazer um desabafo: POR QUE AQUELA MERDA DAQUELE CARTOON NETWORK VAI TIRAR MEU INU-CHAN MARAVILHOSO??? SÓ PRA FAZER FANS COMO EU CHORAREM??? buááááá...


	2. Aviso

Oi genti! blz com vcs? Tenho alguns comunicados pra dar aki...

as respostas das reviews estaraum logo abaixo ok?

vou postar essa msg em tds as minhas fics.

Eu sei q to demorando um tempaum pra postar alguma coisa, mas isso se dah ao fato do meu pc estar, digamos assim, dando fanikito. Ou seja, tah dando treko. Vai demorar um pouko ateh eu postar novamente. Eu estou postando da ksa do meu pai.

As continuações serão feitas assim q meu computador retornar. Constam na lista uma continuação de Confusões e Problemas(que eu estou prevendo alcançar mais ou menos seis capítulos. perdoem-me se eu postar mais ok?), uma de A Maldição da Decisão(que deve ter três capítulos longos) e uma de A Carta(que deverá ter mais três continuações. falo sobre isso mais abaixo)

As continuações de A Carta seraum as seguintes(lembrando que elas saum independentes uma da outra. + ou - cmo as temporadas de Tenchi Muyo):

1ª - Como aconteceu, como a decisão de Kagome foi tomada, como ela doou sua alma a Kikyou e como Inuyasha achou o bilhete;

2ª - A vida de Inuyasha após a descoberta da carta;

3ª - Inuyasha faz de tudo para recuperar Kagome

CONFUSÕES E PROBLEMAS

Sakura Mars:Obrigada pelos elogios e em breve teremos uma continuação!

Nehurotika: Nossa ktos risos...fiko feliz q tenha gostado! To esperando a resposta vlw? Em breve postarei o próximo!

Dark Biba Chan: nuss vc deve ter passado um vexame...+ um vexame nem taum ruim neh? rssss...VFOu continuar assim q puder! Continue lendo!

LeaoBH: De nada! Bem foi minha intenção fazer uma de humor + eu naum fazia idéia q tinha fikado taum boa! Obrigada e continue por aih ok?

Kassie Matsuyama: Eu tbm adorei essa idéia e ainda bem q naum a estraguei! Foi tipo um flash eu nem estava fazendo fic nem nada e de repente pensei " E se a Kagome ficasse com o cabelo preso no ziper do Inu" e o resto vc jah sabe...continue comentando e lendo ok?

krol-chan: Eh pois eh...Cartoon Network suxxxx...sinto falta do inu!chorando A boa notícia eh q tah passando na Globo de manhã...e ma má eh q eu estudo de manhã! buááááá!continue lendo...

Star Angel Matsuyama: Vc e outros 98 da população...incluindo a pessoa que vos escreve. Espero q naum tenha t metido em apuros com sua keria Okaa-san. infelizmente vou ter q demorar um pouco pra postar...+ espero q continue lendo e que goste!

JuHh-chan: Sim, claro q sou anti-barro! Bem se vai ser divertida eu naum sei mto, depende de vcs+ garanto q terah romance...mto romance!

bem eh soh meus keridos...ateh daki a alguns dias...

SANGO DE LIONCOURT


End file.
